lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilar Morenas
Pilar Morenas is a prostitute who frequently runs into SVU during their investigations into prostitution rings. Background When she was a child, she was forced from Colombia and into a sex slave ring run by Louis Pappas, with his son Michael managing the girls. They worked for very little while the Pappas family collected all the profits. As for Michael, he would rape her and the other girls. On SVU She was first seen getting into a limo with a date named Jonas Dworkin, where he had sex with her in the car, unaware she was coerced. The limo was rammed by a garbage truck, and the driver fled back to the Pappas family while Jonas and Pilar were taken to the hospital. Detectives Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins interview her; she lies that her surname is Jones and that she is eighteen. They try to get her to cooperate but she rebuffs them while she is recovering. Her real name and age are eventually discovered after the Pappas family gave the driver her passport with her fake birthday to give to the cops in order to release her. Benson tries one last time to convince her to talk, but a limo pulls up and she is taken back to the Pappas family. The SVU eventually get one of the other girls to cooperate and Louis Pappas is arrested at their house while Pilar points out Mikey sitting in a hot tub. All the girls are taken back to the SVU precinct, where they are processed and set free. Meanwhile, their bosses and all of their accomplices are arrested. ( : "Acceptable Loss") Pilar eventually starts working for another pimp, who eventually sells her to Johnny D. when she was fifteen. He rapes her and then allows her to be raped by other men. Pilar is later sold to another pimp named Timmer. She is driven to a party and is handled by his enforcer Selena Cruz. After they arrive, they are all escorted out of the van and to the front door. Before they can get in, however, the SVU arrives, arrests Selena, and escorts Pilar and the rest of the girls down the sidewalk, with Selena telling them to be quiet. Benson tries to tell them that they can help, but Pilar states they didn't do anything. She is later interviewed by Detective Carisi. She calls a fellow prostitute named Ariel Thornhill a "snow bunny" and informs Sonny that Timmer beat her after she made a call to her mother. She then tries to get him to let her go and even offers to have sex with him, which Sonny rejects immediately. ( : "Undercover Mother") Pilar tells Rollins and Sonny that she understands she has to testify against Johnny and they go over her testimony. Rollins and Sonny later bring Pilar to an empty courtroom to meet ADA Barba and rehearse her testimony. She later testifies for Barba that she was raped by Johnny when she was fifteen. Later at the trial, she wavers after seeing him and lies in open court, saying all she did was clean his apartment. Barba attempts to get her to tell the truth but she claims she did not want to be deported and that she and Johnny love each other. Barba and Benson confront her, but she claims she told the truth and they send her away. When the other girls testify about being raped, she and other victims in denial claim they are lying and Judge Elana Barth orders the entire gallery to be removed right before Johnny starts a shootout. ( : "Surrendering Noah") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 3 episodes): **Season 14: "Acceptable Loss" **Season 16: "Undercover Mother" • "Surrendering Noah" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Rape Victims Category:Prostitutes